


Behind the Scenes

by Kaitiedid



Series: One-Shots from Quarantine [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Actor AU, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren are actresses on a fantasy television show, and there's a chance that chemistry extends beyond their character interactions.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: One-Shots from Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not an essential employee, I'm in quarantine. I've set up a list of ships and prompts, and roll for the combo prompt. Today's is Elsa/Honeymaren in an actor AU.

Elsa flings her cape out, projecting as much fierceness into her walk as possible. The way a battle-hardened warrior queen would command a room, drawing all attention to herself and allowing no arguments as to who was in charge. The hip swaying might be too much under normal circumstances, but this is far from that. 

She settles onto the throne, resting her hands on the armrests. With her head held high, she looks down at the peasant girl kneeling below the dias. 

“You must be truly desperate, to come to me.”

The woman below her peeks up at Elsa through her fringe and squeaks, ducking her head back down. Though she trembles, she makes no move to flee. 

“May I ask your name?” she asks, fighting back a smile. 

“My name?” The woman looks up, eyes wide. They flash with something- a hidden steel deep within her. So she knows better than to be careless with her identity. This might actually be interesting. “You can call me Sari.”

  
  


“ _Aaand_ cut! Excellent, everyone, we got it in one take.”

Elsa breathes out and relaxes against the throne. Having to maintain such impeccable posture is exhausting. 

Honeymaren stands, dusting off her knees. Elsa tries not to stare, but she does look cute in her costume. And she did a good job, for being a new actress. Landing this role has been a good way to launch her career, and she deserves the accolades she’s received. From now on, the show will push their characters together, and she’s more than looking forward to it. 

After she stands, she stretches, hopping up onto the dias. “We did it, your majesty,” she beams. 

A smile tugs at her lips as Elsa sits up straight again. “We did.” She has freckles. How is she this pretty. “You’re very brave, to go to a fairy queen alone.”

“I have a feeling she’s not all that bad.” With that, Honeymaren  _ winks _ at her. 

“Are you sure? You did just meet her,” Elsa replies, fighting to hide how flustered that simple gesture has made her. She has a reputation to uphold, and the last thing she wants is to look like a fool in front of her new friend. 

“Mm, good point. Maybe we could grab a coffee and discuss your character’s motives.”

Is this…. Is she asking her on a date? Suddenly, there’s not enough air on set. She’s never- She’s never had anyone interested in her before. They’ve always been scared off by her aloofness, or how awkward she is. But not Honeymaren. She had thought that she was just being friendly, that she was projecting her hopes onto their interactions. But if this is what she thinks it is…. There’s no way she’s going to mess this up. 

With a deep breath, she draws on some of her inspiration for her character. The queen is full of confidence, which she could desperately use. 

“That might stray into spoiler territory.” Honeymaren deflates a little, and that won’t do. “But I’m sure we can find something else to talk about.”

“Is that a yes?!” 

Several heads swivel around to look at them. Laughing, Elsa lifts her hands, trying to calm her outburst. “Yes, it’s a yes. I’ll text you when I know my schedule.” 

“I’ll pick a good place.” 

She bounces off, joining the rest of the crew in heading off home. Elsa rises slowly, dazed. They’re going on a date. She has to call Anna. 

  
  


Once Honeymaren is out of costume, she meets up with her brother at the car. 

Ryder stares at her for a long moment. 

“What?”

“Maybe I was too far away, but did you just  _ flirt _ with Elsa Arendelle? The most incredible and intimidating actress of our time?”

“I did,” she answers smugly. “And I have a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think all the entries in this series will be short and sweet, since the goal is to fill a prompt each day, but who knows. See you next time!


End file.
